Seth Hamm
'Seth Hamm '(January 16, 2001 -) is a voice actor for Seth, who is named after him. He also provides the voices of many cartoon characters in his own animated cartoons that he makes on his own with Paint and Windows Movie Maker 2.6. Personal Life Seth lives in a large, 1-story house in Gaston, Indiana with his mom, dad, brother, and his dog, Buddy, and cat, Delilah. He is the creator of Humans Meet the SWAT Kats and has stated that he got the idea from a strange dream he had one night: "I had a dream one night, and it was wierd one too. The dream was about the SWAT Kats. In the dream, I climbed into a pick-up truck thoughtlessly and laid down in the back seat. Then, the two SWAT Kats in the regular form jumped in the car and drove it through a 'Private Property' fenced area. They drove as though they were drunk and ended up crashing into a tree and making the car roll over upside down. Then, the dream cut to Commander Feral calling orders to his soldiers and yelling at the SWAT Kats while I was somehow stuck in the top of the tree. Neither of them noticed me though." He had a couple of other SWAT Kats related dreams too. He also enjoys making stop-motion cartoons with action figures and a Fisher-Price Play Family Village playset, recording with his cellphone, he has made about 6 or 7 films. He not only makes stop-motion films, but he also makes animated ones too. Currently, there is only 1 cartoon in production, Harley Carley Becomes Famous, in which he has voiced 2 characters, Harley Carley and a parody version of Crazy Legs Crane, along with his brother, Caleb Hamm, who's only voiced 1 so far. His brother, has no planned voice-overs in the dream movie, Humans Meet the SWAT Kats. Seth's number 1 dream in life is to become an animator when he grows up, he also wants to be a voice actor so he can introduce his outstanding voices, such as an immature babyish-sounding voice which he uses for Harley Carley, his raspy-deep voiced Popeye the Sailor Man impersonation, his high-pitched little-bit-squeaky voice for Betty Boop, and his adult-sounding impersonation of Gus Wickie singing Made of Pen and Ink. Amateur Voice Acting Career Seth first started amateur voice acting when he was 9. At this point in time, he didn't make cartoons but enjoyed voicing two characters, Sandy and Stefy, for fun. He first began using his amateur voice acting more often when he bought his puppet, Harley Carley, that he uses for his YouTube channel in 2012. He then began making animated cartoons with Paint and Windows Movie Maker in 2012 completing 2 cartoons, Sandy and Stefy and Bert's Death, both of which are lost cartoons and are unable to be retrieved since his family bought a new computer, both of the films were downloaded onto a disc and back into his new computer, but are unable to be opened. After that, Seth began making test animation videos including characters such as Clutch Cargo, Spinner, Paddlefoot, Sandy, Stefy, Sandyweena, ''and ''Blackie the Kitten. ''This was the first time he had another person voice act instead of his brother, Michaela Haisley (aka Mirishima Miharu). Michaela voiced Blackie the Kitten saying "Hallo!", this was recorded using Facebook's video chat and turned into a higher pitched voice using the audio app on the DSi. None of the characters were used in the films and were only used in test animation except for Sandy and Stefy, who were featured in the temporarily unfinished cartoon, ''Sandy's Bad Day, which will most likely not be finished. Trivia *Seth Hamm and Hailey Barton were in a puppy-love relationship from October 2012 to March 2013. However, they still remain good friends. *Seth has watched the SWAT Kats: the Radical Squadron TV series all the way through twice. Gallery 7dcebfb362294d7a73ac3d98efe5bec5.jpg|Seth performing Harley Carley for his YouTube Channel. Seth's Future City Project.jpg|Seth's model of his Future City Reading Project. buddy and seth.jpg|Seth and his dog, Buddy. Category:People